List of U.S. poets
The list of U.S. poets lists poets with articles in Penny's Poetry Pages who were either born in the United States or published poetry while living in that country. Except where noted, the poet wrote in the English language. A A-Ak #Francesca Abbate #Henry Abbey (1842–1911) #Sam Abrams (born 1935), New York #Seth Abramson (born 1976) #Diane Ackerman (born 1956) #Duane Ackerson (born 1942), Oregon #Mercedes de Acosta (1893–1968) #Virginia Hamilton Adair (1913–2004) #Helen Adam (1909–1993) #John Adams (1704–1740) #John Quincy Adams (1767-1848) #Léonie Adams (1899–1988) #Betty Adcock (born 1938) #Kim Addonizio (born 1954) #James Agee (1909–1955) #Kelli Russell Agodon (born 1969) #Jack Agüeros (born 1934) #Ai (1947-2010) #Conrad Aiken (1889-1973), Georgia #Ellery Akers (born 1946) #Zoë Akins (1886-1958) Al-Am #George Albon (born 1954) #Ammiel Alcalay (born 1956) #Sandra Alcosser (born 1944) #Amos Bronson Alcott (1799-1888) #Dorothy Keeley Aldis (1896-1966) #Elizabeth Alexander (born 1962) #Meena Alexander (born 1951) #Pamela Alexander (born 1948) #Will Alexander (born 1948) #Sherman Alexie (born 1966) #Felipe Alfau (1902–1999) #Agha Shahid Ali (1949-2001) #Kazim Ali (born 1971) #Karen Alkalay-Gut (born 1945) #William Allegrezza (born 1974) #Dick Allen (born 1939) #Donald Allen (1912–2004) #Elizabeth Chase Allen (1832 – 1911) #Ron Allen (born 1947) #Washington Allston (1779 – 1843) #Melanie Almeder (born 1965) #Bert Almon (born 1943), United States / Canada #Alta (Alta Gerrey) (born 1942) #Keith Althaus (born 1946) #Howard Altmann, New York #Alurista (born 1947) #Julia Álvarez (born 1950) #Indran Amirthanayagam (born 1960) #A.R. Ammons (1926-2001) #Ray Amorosi (born 1946), Massachusetts An-Az #Lemon Andersen (born 1975), New York #Doug Anderson (born 1943) #Victor Anderson (1917-2001) #Bruce Andrews (born 1948) #Kevin Andrews (1924 – 1989), United States / Greece #Ron Androla (born 1954), Pennsylvania #Ralph Angel (born 1951) #Maya Angelou (born 1928) #Talvikki Ansel (born 1962) #David Antin (born 1932) #Antler (born 1946), Wisconsin #"Brother Antoninus" — William Everson (1912–1994) #Susanne Antonetta (born 1956) #Philip Appleman (born 1926) #Adrian Arancibia (born 1971) #Walter Conrad Arensburg (1878-1954) #Ken Arkind, Colorado #Rae Armantrout (born 1947) #Richard Armour (1906–1989) #Craig Arnold (1967-2009) #Robert P. Arthur (born 1943) #M.K. Asante (born 1982) #John Ashbery (born 1927) #Joseph Auslander (1897–1965) #Paul Auster (born 1947) #Sevan Aydinian (born 1983) #Jody Azzouni (born 1954) B Ba #Jimmy Santiago Baca (born 1952), New Mexico #Bellamy Bach (pseudonym used by a group of writers) #Joseph M. Bachelor (1889–1947) #Mahnaz Badihian #William Baer (born 1948) #Martha Baird (1921-1981), New York #Vyt Bakaitis (born 1940) #David Baker (born 1954) #John Balaban, (born 1943) #Peter Balakian (born 1951) #Jesse Ball (born 1978) #Micah Ballard (born 1975) #Mary Jo Bang (born 1946), Missouri #Russell Banks (born 1940) #Amiri Baraka (Leroi Jones) (born 1934) #Elsa Barker (1869-1954), Vermont #Coleman Barks (born 1937) #George Barlow (born 1948) #Mary Barnard (1909-2001) #Djuna Barnes (1892-1982) #Catherine Barnett (born 1960) #Willis Barnstone (born 1927) #Candy Barr (1935-2005) #Laird Barron (born 1970) #Bertha Hirsch Baruch (fl. 1876-1908) #Todd Bash (born 1965) #Samiya Bashir #Michael Basinski (born 1950) #Ellen Bass, (born 1947) #Arlo Bates (1850-1918) #David Bates (1809-1870) #Katharine Lee Bates (1859-1929), Massachusetts #Dawn-Michelle Baude (born 1959) #Grace Bauer #Eric Baus (born 1975) #Isaac Rieman Baxley (1850-1920) #Charles Baxter (born 1947) Be #Abel Beach (1829-1899), Iowa #Joseph Warren Beach (1880-1957) #Dan Beachy-Quick (born 1973) #Ray Young Bear #Sandra Beasley (born 1980) #Jan Beatty #Kenneth Lawrence Beaudoin (?1913-1995), Tenessee #George Beck (1749-1812), Kentucky #Julian Beck #Robin Becker (born 1951) #Larry Beckett (born 1947) #Joshua Beckman (born 1971) #Ethel Lynn Beers (1827-1879) #Erin Belieu, (born 1957) #Ben Belitt (1911-2003), Vermont #Elana Bell #Marvin Bell (born 1937), Iowa #Michael Benedikt (1935-2007) #Stephen Vincent Benét (1898-1943) #William Rose Benét (1886-1950) #Park Benjamin, Sr. (1809-1864) #Nelson Bentley (1918-1990), Washington #Bill Berkson {born 1939) #David Berman (born 1967) #April Bernard (born 1956) #Charles Bernstein (born 1950) #Steven "Jesse" Bernstein (1950–1991) #Anselm Berrigan (born 1972) #Daniel Berrigan (born 1921) #Ted Berrigan (1934–1983) #Wendell Berry (born 1934) #John Berryman (1914–1972) #Mei-mei Berssenbrugge (born 1947), New Mexico #Lorraine Bethel #Reginald Dwayne Betts #Helen Bevington (1906-2001), North Carolina Bi-Bl #Jill Bialosky #Frank Bidart (born 1939) #Ambrose Bierce (1842-1914) #Linda Bierds (born 1945) #David Biespiel #George Bilgere (born 1951) #Elizabeth Bishop (1911–1979) #John Peale Bishop (1892-1944) #Sherwin Bitsui, (born 1975) #Baxter Black (born 1945) #Sophie Cabot Black (born 1958) #Paul Blackburn (1926–1971) #Nicole Blackman (born 1971) #Black Mountain poets (20th century) #Richard P. Blackmur (1904-1965) #Kimberly M. Blaeser #Richard Blanco (born 1968) #Don Blanding (1894-1957), Hawaii #Robin Blaser (1925-2009), Canada / United States #Randy Blasing (born 1943) #Anthony Bleecker (1770-1827) #Adrian Blevins, (born 1964) #Chana Bloch (born 1940) #Benjamin Paul Blood (1832–1919) #Henry Ames Blood (1836-1900) #Roberts Blossom (1924-2011) #Robert Bly (born 1926) #D.A. Blyler (born 1967) Bo #Maxwell Bodenheim (1892-1954) #Jean Boese (1925-2004), Louisiana #Louise Bogan (1897-1970) #George Henry Boker (1823-1890) #Bruce Bond (born 1954) #Arna Bontemps (1902-1973) #Philip Booth (1925-2007), Maine #Laure-Anne Bosselaar #Bruce Boston (born 1943) #David Bottoms (born 1949) #Jenny Boully (born 1976) #Edgar Bowers (1924-2000) #Fred G. Bowles (fl. 1899-1918) #Kay Boyle (1902–1992) Br #Gamaliel Bradford (1863-1932) #George Bradley (born 1953) #Anne Bradstreet (ca. 1612–1672), Massachusetts #William Stanley Braithwaite (1878-1962) #William Brandon (1914-2002) #Richard Brautigan (1935–1984) #Kate Braverman (born 1950) #Donari Braxton (born 1982) #Joseph Payne Brennan (1918–1990) #Ken Brewer (1941–2006) #Martha Wadsworth Brewster (1710-1757), Connecticut #Kim Bridgford (born 1959), Connecticut #Robert Bringhurst, (born 1946) #John Malcolm Brinnin (1916-1999) #Geoffrey Brock (born 1964) #Lucie Brock-Broido (born 1956) #James Brock (born 1958) #Joseph Brodsky (1940-1996), #Louis Daniel Brodsky (born 1941) #David Bromige (1933 - ) #William Bronk (1918-1999) #Charles Timothy Brooks #Gwendolyn Brooks (1917-2000) #Maria Gowen Brooks (?1794-1845) #"Brother Antoninus" — William Everson (1912–1994) #James Broughton (1913-1999), California #Olga Broumas (born 1949) #Joel Brouwer (born 1968) #Alice Brown (1856-1948), Massachusetts #Fleda Brown (born 1944) #Harriet Brown (born 1958) #Harry Brown (1917-1986) #Rita Mae Brown (born 1944) #Sterling A. Brown (1901-1989), Washington D.C. #Francis Fisher Browne (1843-1913), Illinois #William Cullen Bryant (1794–1878), New York Bu-By #Oni Buchanan (born 1975) #Jack Buck (1924-2002), Missouri #Christopher Buckley (born 1948) #David Budbill (born 1940) #Andrea Hollander Budy (born 1947) #Charles Bukowski (1920-1994) #David R. Bunch (1925-2000) #H.C. Bunner (1885-1896), New York #José Antonio Burciaga (1940-1996) #Gelett Burgess (1866-1951), California #Kenneth Burke (1897-1993) #Ralph Burns (born 1949) #Stanley Burnshaw (1906-2005) #Amelia Josephine Burr (1878-1968) #Maxwell Struthers Burt (1882-1954), Wyoming #Stephen Burt #Raegan Butcher (born 1969) #Ray Buttigieg (born 1955) #W.E. Butts, New Hampshire #Witter Bynner (1881-1968) #Gilbert Byron (1903-1991), Maryland C Ca #Scott Cairns (born 1954) #Alex Caldiero (born 1949) #James Edwin Campbell (1867-1896), Ohio #Mary Baine Campbell #Peter Campion (born 1976) #Rafael Campo (born 1964) #Melville Henry Cane (1879-1980), New York #Skipwith Cannell (1887-1957) #Garrett Caples (born 1972) #Joe Cardarelli (1944-1994), Maryland #Gladys Cardiff (born 1942) #Bliss Carman (1861-1929), Canada / United States #Neil Carpathios (born 1961) #Jim Carroll (1949-2009), New York / California #Hayden Carruth (1921–2008) #William Herbert Carruth (1859-1924), Kansas #Guy Wetmore Carryl (1873-1904) #Jared Carter (born 1939), Indiana #Raymond Carver (1938–1988) #Alice Cary (1820-1871) #Phoebe Cary (1824-1871) #Neal Cassady (1926-1968) #Stacie Cassarino (born 1975) #Cyrus Cassells (born 1957) #Turner Cassity (1929-2009) #Ana Castillo (born 1953) #Sandra M. Castillo (born 1962), Florida #Grace Cavalieri (born 1932) #Madison Cawein (1865-1914), Kentucky Ce-Cl #Thomas Centolella (born 1952) #Joseph Ceravolo (1934-1988) #Lorna Dee Cervantes (born 1954) #Tina Chang (born 1969) #Victoria Chang (born 1970) #William Ellery Channing (1818–1901) #Arthur Chapman (1874-1935) #John Jay Chapman (1862-1933) #Fred Chappell (born 1936) #Alexander Chee #Colin Cheney (born 1978) #John Vance Cheney (1848-1922) #Neeli Cherkovski (born 1945), California #Maxine Chernoff (born 1952) #Bob Cherry, Alaska #Kelly Cherry (born 1940), Virginia #Chrystos (born 1946) #Angelico Chavez (1910-1996), New Mexico #Dan Chiasson #James William Chichetto (born 1941) #William Childress (born 1933) #Marilyn Chin (born 1955) #Marcus B. Christian (1900-1976), Louisiana #John Ciardi (1916–1986) #Noah Cicero (born 1980) #Sandra Cisneros (born 1954) #Carson Cistulli (born 1979) #Amy Clampitt (1920-1994) #Tom Clark (born 1941) #Walter Van Tilburg Clark (1909-1971) #Jack Clarke (1933-1992) #Michelle Cliff (born 1946) #Lucille Clifton (1936–2010) #Joshua Clover (born 1962) Co #Florence Earle Coates (1850–1927) #Grace Stone Coates (1881–1976) #Stanton A. Coblentz (1896-1982), California #Andrei Codrescu (born 1946) #Judith Ortiz Cofer (born 1952), Georgia #Robert P.T. Coffin (1892-1955) #George M. Cohan (1878-1942) #Ira Cohen (1935-2011) #Nan Cohen (born 1968) #Jim Cohn (born 1953) #Kate Colby #Henri Cole (born 1956) #Norma Cole (born 1945), California #Peter Cole (born 1957) #Wanda Coleman (born 1946) #Michael Collier (born 1953) #Billy Collins (born 1941) #Martha Collins (born 1940) #Jack Collom (born 1931), Colorado #Betsy Colquitt (1926-2009), Texas #Shanna Compton (born 1970) #Grace Hazard Conkling (1878-1958) #Hilda Conkling (1910-1986) #Evan S. Connell (1924-2013) #Leo Connellan (1928–2001) #Gillian Conoley (born 1955) #Harriet Maxwell Converse (1836-1903), New York #J. Gordon Coogler (1865-1901), South Carolina #Rose Terry Cooke #Ina Coolbrith (1841-1928), California #Clark Coolidge (born 1939) #Dennis Cooper (born 1953) #Jane Cooper (1924-2007) #Jake Copass (1920-2006), California #William Corbett (born 1942) #Billy Corgan (born 1967) #Cid Corman (1924-2004) #Alfred Corn, (born 1943) #Gregory Corso (1930-2001) #Jayne Cortez (1934-2012), California #Joseph Seamon Cotter (1861-1949), Kentucky #Joe Cottonwood (born 1947) #Henri Coulette (1927-1988) #John Cournos #Elise Cowen (1933-1962), New York #Malcolm Cowley (1898-1989) #Louis O. Coxe (1918-1993) Cr-Cu #Michael Earl Craig #Steven Cramer (born 1953) #Christopher Pearse Cranch (1813-1892) #Hart Crane (1899–1932) #Stephen Crane, (1871-1900) #Adelaide Crapsey (1878-1914) #Douglas Crase (born 1944) #Gary William Crawford (born 1953) #Robert Creeley (1926–2005) #Judson Crews (1917-2010) #Ernest Howard Crosby (1856-1907) #Harry Crosby (1898–1929) #Victor Hernández Cruz (born 1949), New York #Brian Culhane (born 1954), New York #Countee Cullen (1903–1946) #E.E. Cummings (1894-1962) #James Cummins (born 1948), Ohio #Waring Cuney (1906-1976) #J.V. Cunningham (1911–1985) #Averill Curdy #Bloodgood Cutter (1817-1906) D D-Da #H.D. (1886-1961) #Edward Dahlberg (1900-1977) #Beverly Dahlen (born 1934) #Steve Dalachinsky (born 1946) #Enid Dame (1943-2003) #S. Foster Damon (1893-1971) #Richard Henry Dana (1787-1879), Massachusetts #Jim Daniels (born 1956) #Kate Daniels (born 1953), Virginia #Margaret Danner (1915-1984), Illinois #Hugh Antoine d'Arcy (1843-1925) #Tina Darragh (born 1950) #Robert von Dassanowsky (born 1965) #Guy Davenport (1927-2005) #Donald Davidson (poet) #Gustav Davidson #Michael Davidson (born 1944) #Alan Davies (born 1951) #Mary Carolyn Davies (1888-1940?) #Christina Davis (born 1971) #Dale Davis #Frank Marshall Davis (1905-1987) #Gwen Davis (born 1936) #Jon Davis #Jordan Davis (born 1970) #Peter Davison (1928-2004) #Olena Kalytiak Davis (born 1963) #Clarence Day (1874-1935), New York De #Jaime de Angulo (1887-1950), California #Connie Deanovich (born 1960) #Caridad de la Luz, (born 1977), New York #Philip F. Deaver (born 1946) #Madeline DeFrees, (born 1919) #Margaret Deland (1857-1945) #Alison Hawthorne Deming (born 1946) #Edwin Denby (1903-1983) #Richard Denner (born 1941) #Reuel Denney (1913-1995) #Carl Dennis (born 1939) #Tory Dent (1958-2005) #Theodore Deppe (born 1950) #Toi Derricotte (born 1941) #Heather Derr-Smith (born 1971) #Toi Derricote (born 1941) #Babette Deutsch (1895-1982) #Jamie DeWolf (born 1977) Di-Dy #Jennifer K. Dick (born 1970) #George Dickerson (born 1933) #James Dickey (1923–1997), South Carolina #Emily Dickinson (1830–1886), Massachusetts #Roger Dickinson-Brown (born 1944) #Matthew Dickman (born 1975), (twin brother of Michael Dickman) #Michael Dickman (born 1975) (twin brother of Matthew Dickman) #Deborah Digges (1950-2009) #Annie Dillard (born 1945) (wife of R.H.W. Dillard) #R.H.W. Dillard (born 1937) (husband of Annie Dillard) #George H. Dillon (1906-1968) #Ray DiPalma (born 1943) #Emanuel di Pasquale (born 1943) # W.S. Di Piero (born 1945) #Diane di Prima (born 1934) #Thomas M. Disch (1940–2008) #Tim Dlugos (1950-1990) #Patricia Dobler (1939-2004) #Stephen Dobyns (born 1941) #Will Dockery (born 1958), Georgia #Mary Mapes Dodge (1831-1905) #Owen Dodson (1914-1983) #John Dolan (born 1955) #Nathan Haskell Dole (1852-1935) #Clara G. Dolliver (fl. 1848-1891), California #Timothy Donnelly (born 1969) #Sonya Dorman (1924-2005) #Ed Dorn (1929–1999) #Julia Caroline Dorr #Mark Doty (born 1953) #Franz Douskey #Rita Dove (born 1952) #Kirby Doyle #Joseph Rodman Drake (1795-1820) #Will Allen Dromgoole #Celia Dropkin, Yiddish #Norman Dubie (born 1945) #W.E.B. Du Bois (1868-1963) #Bruce Ducker (born 1938), Colorado #Peter Kane Dufault (born 1923), New York #Alan Dugan (1923–2003) #Denise Duhamel (born 1961) #Henry Dumas (1934-1968) #Paul Laurence Dunbar (1872-1906) #Alice Dunbar-Nelson (1875-1935) #Robert Duncan (1919-1988) #Jim Dunlap (born 1945) #Stephen Dunn #Rachel Blau DuPlessis (born 1941) #Job Durfee (1790-1847), Rhode Island #Stuart Dybek (born 1942) #Bob Dylan (born 1941) E #Cornelius Eady (born 1954) #Pliny Earle (1809-1892) #Elaine Goodale Eastman (1863-1953), sister of Dora Read Goodale #Max Eastman (1883-1969) #Richard Eberhart (1904-2005) #David Edelstadt (1866-1892), Yiddish #Russell Edson (born 1935) #kari edwards (1954-2006) #Terry Ehret, (born 1955), California #W.D. Ehrhart (born 1948) #Max Ehrmann (1872-1945), Indiana #Larry Eigner (1927-1996) #Loren Eiseley (1907-1977) #Che Elias (born 1980), Pennsylvania #T.S. Eliot (1888-1965) #David Elliott #Thomas Sayers Ellis #James A. Emanuel (born 1921) #Lynn Emanuel (born 1949) #Claudia Emerson (born 1957) #Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803–1882) #Anita Endrezze (born 1952) #John Engels (1931-2007) #Paul Engle (1908-1991), Iowa #Thomas Dunn English (1819-1902) #Theodore Enslin (1925-2011), Maine #Daniel Mark Epstein #Elaine Equi #Louise Erdrich (born 1954) #Clayton Eshleman (born 1935) #Martín Espada (born 1957) #Rhina Espaillat (born 1932), New York #Willard R. Espy (1910-1999) #Jill Alexander Essbaum (born 1971) #Maggie Estep (born 1962) #Jerry Estrin (1947–1993) #David Allan Evans (born 1940), South Dakota #Mari Evans (born 1923) #Landis Everson (1926 – 2007) #William Everson (Brother Antoninus) (1912-1994) #Peter Everwine (born 1930) F #Kathy Fagan #B.H. Fairchild (born 1942) #William Clark Falkner (1826-1899), Mississippi, great-grandfather of William Faulkner #Roger Fanning (born 1962) #Norma Farber (1909-1984) #Patricia Fargnoli (born 1937) #John C. Farrar (1896-1974), New York #J.P. Farrell (1968-2010) #William Faulkner (1897-1962), Mississippi, great-grandson of William Clark Falkner #Jessie Redmon Fauset (1882-1961) #Kenneth Fearing (1902-1961) #Frederick Feirstein (born 1940) #Irving Feldman (born 1928) #Mary Fell (born 1947) #Paul Fericano (born 1951) #Lawrence Ferlinghetti, (born 1919), California #David Ferry (born 1924) #Arthur Davison Ficke (1883-1945) #Leslie Fiedler (1917-2003) #Edward Field (born 1924), New York #Eugene Field (1850-1895), Missouri #Rachel Field (1894-1942) #James Thomas Fields #Annie Finch (born 1956) #Donald Finkel (1929-2008) #Nikky Finney (born 1957) #Susan Firer (born 1948), Wisconsin #Fireside Poets (19th century) #Zoketsu Norman Fischer (born 1946) #Ann Fisher-Wirth (born 1947) #Robert Fitterman (born 1959) #Robert Fitzgerald (1910-1985) #Bob Flanagan (1952-1996) #John Gould Fletcher (1886-1950), Arkansas #Ralph Fletcher (born 1953) #Roland Flint (1934-2001) #Nick Flynn (born 1960) #Jack Foley (born 1940) #Eliza Lee Follen (1787-1860), Massachusetts #Calvin Forbes (born 1945) #Carolyn Forché (born 1950) #John M. Ford (1957-2006) #Timothy Thomas Fortune (1856-1928) #Sam Walter Foss (1858–1911) #Sesshu Foster (born 1957) #FrancEyE (1922-2009), California #Robert Francis (1901-1987) #Florence Kiper Frank (1885-1976) #Benjamin Franklin (1706-1790) #Robert Frazier (born 1951), Massachusetts #Joseph Freeman (1897-1965) #Philip Freneau (1752-1832) #Nora May French (1881-1907), California #Robert Frost (1874–1963), New Hampshire #Gene Frumkin (1928-2007) #Nan Fry #Mary Elizabeth Frye (1905-2004) #Gloria Frym (born 1947) #Joanna Fuhrman (born 1972) #Alice Fulton (born 1952) #Erica Funkhouser (born 1949) G Ga-Go #Jonathan Galassi (born 1949) #Kate Gale (born 1965) #Tess Gallagher (born 1943) #James Galvin (born 1951) #Forrest Gander (born 1956) #Diana Garcia (born 1950), California #Hamlin Garland (1880-1940) #George Garrett (1929-2008) #Jean Garrigue (1914-1972), New York #Deborah Garrison (born 1965) #Ross Gay (born 1974) #Theodor Seuss Geisel (1904–1991) #Dan Gerber, (born 1940) #Amy Gerstler (born 1956) #David Gewanter (born 1954) #Charles Ghigna (Father Goose) (born 1946), Alabama #Robert Gibb (born 1946), Pennsylvania #Dobby Gibson (born 1970) #Christopher Gilbert (born 1949) #Jack Gilbert (born 1925) #Sandra M. Gilbert (born 1936) #Strickland Gillilan (1869-1954) #Caroline Gilman (1794-1888), Massachusetts #Carmen Giménez Smith (born 1971) #Allen Ginsberg (1926-1997) #Dana Gioia (born 1950) #Daniela Gioseffi (born 1941) #Nikki Giovanni (born 1943) #Peter Gizzi (born 1959) #Renee Gladman (born 1971) #Elton Glaser (born 1945) #Jesse Glass (born 1954) #Lyle Glazier (b. 8 May 1911, d. 21 Oct 2004) #Greg Glazner #Louise Glück (born 1943) #Patricia Goedicke, (1931–2006) #Albert Goldbarth (born 1948) #Kenneth Goldsmith (born 1961) #Laurence Goldstein (born 1943) #Gabriel Gomez #Rodolfo Gonzales (1928-2005), Spanish #Rigoberto González (born 1970) #Dora Read Goodale (1866-1953), sister of Elaine Goodale Eastman #Kevin Goodan #Alice Goodman (born 1952), wife of Sir Geoffrey Hill #Paul Goodman (1911-1972), New York #Armistead C. Gordon (1855-1931), Virginia #Hedwig Gorski (born 1949) #Janice Gould (born 1949), Washington Gr-Gy #David Graham #Jorie Graham (born 1950) #Judy Grahn (born 1940) #Jason Gray #Samuel Green (born 1948), Washington #Grace Greenwood (1823-1904), New York #Debora Greger (born 1949) #Linda Gregerson (born 1950) #Linda Gregg (born 1942) #Horace Gregory (1898-1982) #Robert Grenier (born 1941) #Eamon Grennan (born 1941) #Susan Griffin (born 1943), California #Nikki Grimes (born 1950) #Angelina Weld Grimké (1880–1958) #Charlotte Forten Grimké (1837-1914) #Eliza Griswold (born 1973) #L.D. Groban (1947-2011) #Allen Grossman (born 1932) #Jennifer Grotz (born 1971) #Gabriel Gudding (born 1966) #Charles Guenther (1920–2008), Missouri #Barbara Guest (1920–2006) #Edgar Guest (1891–1959) #Louise Imogen Guiney (1861-1920) #Arthur Guiterman #Thom Gunn (1929-2004), England / United States #R.S. Gwynn (born 1948) #Brion Gysin (1916–1986) H Ha #Marilyn Hacker (born 1942) #Rachel Hadas (born 1948) #Elizabeth Hadaway #Hermann Hagedorn (1882-1964) #Jessica Hagedorn #Richard Hague #Kimiko Hahn (born 1955) #Susan Hahn (born 1941) #John Haines (1924-2011), Alaska #Sarah Josepha Hale (1788-1879) #Donald Hall (born 1928) #Judith Hall #Fitz-Greene Halleck (1790-1867), New York #Mark Halliday (born 1949) #Daniel Halpern (born 1945) #Moyshe-Leyb Halpern (1886-1932), Yiddish #Barbara Hamby (born 1952) #Sam Hamill (born 1943) #Saskia Hamilton (born 1967) #Dennis M. Hammes (1945-1980), Minnesota #Jupiter Hammon (1711-1805?) #Joy Harjo (born 1951) #Frances Harper (1825-1911) #William Harmon (born 1938), North Carolina #Michael S. Harper (born 1938) #Jim Harrison (born 1937) #Carla Harryman (born 1952) #Sadakichi Hartmann (1867-1944) #Matthea Harvey (born 1973) #Lola Haskins #Robert Hass (born 1941), California #Katherine Hastings, California #Christian Hawkey (born 1969) #Julian Hawthorne (1846-1934) #Robert Hayden (1913-1980), Michigan #Terrance Hayes (born 1971) #Paul Hamilton Hayne (1830-1886), South Carolina #William Shakespeare Hays (1837-1907), Kentucky He #Trebor Healey (born 1962), California #Eloise Klein Healy (born 1943) #Tom Healy (born 1961) #Vicki Hearne (1946-2001) #Todd Hearon #James Hearst (1900-1983), Iowa #Anthony Hecht (1923-2004) #Jennifer Michael Hecht (born 1965) #Allison Hedge Coke (born 1958) #Lyn Hejinian (born 1941) #Michael Heller (born 1937) #Ernest Hemingway (1899-1961) #Graham Lee Hemminger (1895-1949) #Essex Hemphill (1957-1995) #Alice Corbin Henderson (1881-1949), New Mexico #Brian Henry (born 1972) #Gordon Henry (born 1955) #Nancy A. Henry (born 1961) #Oliver Herford #Victor Hernández Cruz (born 1949), New York #Juan Felipe Herrera (born 1948) #Robert Hershon #William Heyen (born 1940) Hi #Leland Hickman (1934-1991), California #Bob Hicok (born 1960) #Dick Higgins (1938-1998) #Scott Hightower (born 1952) #Brewster Higley (1823-1911), Kansas #Conrad Hilberry (born 1928) #Ernest Hilbert (born 1970) #Geoffrey Hill (born 1932) #Donora Hillard (born 1982) #Brenda Hillman (born 1951) #Robert Hillyer (1895-1961) #Ellen Hinsey #Edward Hirsch (born 1950) #Jane Hirshfield (born 1953) #Jack Hirschman (born 1933) #George Hitchcock (1914-2010) #H.L. Hix (born 1960) Ho #Tony Hoagland (born 1953) #Allen Hoey (1952 - 2010) #Daniel Hoffman (born 1928) #Roald Hoffmann (born 1937) #Linda Hogan (born 1947) #Jonathan Holden, Kansas #John Hollander (born 1929) #Horace Holley (1882-1960) #Anselm Hollo (born 1934) #Joseph Cephas Holly (1825-1855), New York #Bill Holm (1943-2009), Minnesota #Bob Holman (born 1948), New York #M. Carl Holman (1919-1988) #Janet Holmes #John Holmes (1904-1962), Massachusetts #John Clellon Holmes (1926-1988) #Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr. (1809–1894) #Dennis Holt (born 1942), California #Cathy Park Hong (born 1976) #Garrett Hongo (born 1951) #Edwin Honig (1919 -2011) #Paul Hoover (born 1946) #Robert Horan (born 1922) #George Moses Horton (?1797-1884), North Carolina #Joan Houlihan #Dale M. Houstman, Minnesota #Richard Howard (born 1929) #Robert E. Howard (1906–1936) #Fanny Howe (born 1940), sister of Susan Howe #Julia Ward Howe (1819-1910) #LeAnne Howe (born 1951) #Marie Howe (born 1950) #Rick Howe (died 2007), Georgia / Arkansas #Susan Howe (born 1937), sister of Fanny Howe #William Dean Howells (1837-1920) #Barbara Howes (1914-1996), Vermont #Helen Hoyt (1887-1972) Hu-Hy #Thomas Hubbard (born 1938) #Andrew Hudgins (born 1951) #Detrick Hughes (born 1966) #Langston Hughes (1902–1967) #Richard Hugo (1923–1982) #Lynda Hull (1954-1994) #T.R. Hummer (born 1950) #Rolfe Humphries (1894-1969) #Constance Hunting (1925–2006) #Cynthia Huntington (born 1951), New Hampshire #Siri Hustvedt #Susan Hutton (born 1968) I #Lawson Fusao Inada (born 1938) #David Ignatow (1914-1997), New York #Catherine Imbriglio, Rhode Island #Lawson Fusao Inada (born 1938), Oregon #Colette Inez (born 1931) #Arthur Crew Inman (1895-1963) #P. Inman #Scharmel Iris (1889-1967) J #Helen Hunt Jackson (1830-1885) #Laura Riding Jackson (1901-1991) #Major Jackson (born 1970) #Josephine Jacobsen (1905-2003), Maryland #Afdhere Jama (born 1980) #J.J. Jameson (born 1940), Illinois #Patricia Janus (1932-2006), New York #Rhoda Janzen #Mark Jarman (born 1952) #Lisa Jarnot (born 1967) #Randall Jarrell (1914–1965) #Honorée Fanonne Jeffers (born 1967) #Robinson Jeffers (1887–1962) #Louis Jenkins (born 1942), Minnesota #V.J. Jerome (1896-1965) #Sarah Orne Jewett (1849-1909), Maine #Sophie Jewett (1861-1909), New York #Ted Joans (1928-2003) #Orrick Johns (1887-1946) #Fenton Johnson (1888-1958), Illinois #Denis Johnson (born 1949) #Georgia Douglas Johnson (1880-1966) #Helene Johnson #James Weldon Johnson (1871–1938) #Josephine Johnson (1910-1990) #Robert Underwood Johnson (1853-1937) #Ronald Johnson (1935-1998) #Troy Jollimore #Hettie Jones (born 1934) #LeRoi Jones (Amiri Baraka) (born 1934) #Richard Jones (born 1953), Illinois #Robert L. Jones, Texas #Rodney Jones (born 1950) #Sarah Jones (born 1973) #Thomas S. Jones, Jr. (1882-1932) #Erica Jong (born 1942) #A. Van Jordan (born 1965) #Judy Jordan (born 1961) #June Jordan (1936-2002) #Andrew Joron #Lawrence Joseph (born 1948) #Matthew Josephson (1899-1978) #Fady Joudah (born 1971) #Frank Judge #A.M. Juster (born 1956) #Donald Justice (1925-2004) K #Jim Kacian (born 1953) #Mohja Kahf (born 1967) #Mary Elizabeth Kail (1828-1890) #Joseph Kalar (1906-1972), Minnesota #Sheema Kalbasi (born 1972) #Chester Kallman (1921-1975) #Ilya Kaminsky (born 1977) #Lenore Kandel (1932-2009), California #Katia Kapovich (born 1960) #Mary Karr (born 1955) #Julia Kasdorf (born 1962) #Laura Kasischke (born 1961) #Janet Kauffman (born 1945) #Bob Kaufman (1925–1986) #Herbert Kaufman (1878-1947) #Shirley Kaufman (born 1923) #Sarah Kay (born 1988) #Douglas Kearney #W.B. Keckler (born 1966) #John Keene (born 1965) #Weldon Kees (1914-1955) #Bill Keith (1929-2004) #Brigit Pegeen Kelly (born 1951) #Robert Kelly (born 1935) #Fanny Kemble (1809-1893) #X.J. Kennedy (born 1929) #Richard Kenney (born 1948) #Maurice Kenny (born 1929), New York #Jane Kenyon (1947-1995) #Jack Kerouac (1922-1969) #Stephen Kessler (born 1947), California #Francis Scott Key (1779-1843), Maryland #Kerry Shawn Keys (born 1946) #D. Kildare (1934-2005) #Aline Kilmer (1888-1941), New Jersey, wife of Joyce Kilmer #Joyce Kilmer (1886-1918), New Jersey, husband of Aline Kilmer #Myung Mi Kim (born 1957) #Suji Kwock Kim (born 1969) #James Kimbrell (born 1967) #Haven Kimmel (born 1965) #Ben King (1857-1894), Michigan #Galway Kinnell (born 1927) #Elizabeth C. Kinney (1810-1889), mother of Edmund Clarence Stedman #Susan Kinsolving #Mary Kinzie (born 1944) #David Kirby (born 1944) #H.T. Kirby-Smith (born 1938) #Karl Kirchwey (born 1956) #Adam Kirsch (born 1976) #Lincoln Kirstein (1907-1996) #Carolyn Kizer (born 1925) #August Kleinzahler (born 1949) #Joanna Klink #William Kloefkorn (1932-2011) #Etheridge Knight (1933–1991) #Bill Knott (born 1940) #Kenneth Koch (1925–2002) #Ruth Ellen Kocher (born 1965) #Wayne Koestenbaum (born 1958) #John Koethe (born 1945) #Yusef Komunyakaa (born 1947) #Ted Kooser, (born 1939) #Aaron Kramer (1921-1997) #Carolyn Kreiter-Foronda, (born 1946), Virginia #Alfred Kreymborg (1883-1966) #Maxine Kumin (born 1925) #Stanley Kunitz (1905–2006) #Karla Kuskin (1932-2009) #Laurie Kutchins #Stephen Kuusisto, (born 1955) #Joanne Kyger (born 1934) L L-Le #Philip Lamantia (1927-2005), California #Jonathan Lamas (born 1974) #Fran Landesman (1927-2011) #Joseph Langland (1917-2007) #Sidney Lanier (1842–1881) #Lucy Larcom (1824-1893), Massachusetts #Ring Lardner (1885-1933) #Joan Larkin (born 1939) #Lance Larsen (born 1961), Utah #Katherine Larson #James Lasdun (born 1958) #Dorothea Lasky (born 1978) #George Parsons Lathrop (1851-1898) #Richmond Lattimore (1906-1984) #Sanders Anne Laubenthal (1943-2002) #James Laughlin, (1914-1997) #Ann Lauterbach (born 1942) #Dorianne Laux (born 1952) #James Lavilla-Havelin (born 1948) #Anne Mary Lawler (1908-1980), Pennsylvania #Robert Lax (1915-2000) #Emma Lazarus (1849-1887), New York #Sydney Lea (born 1942) #David Lee (born 1944) #Eleanor Percy Lee (1819-1849), Mississippi #Karen An-hwei Lee (born 1973) #Li-Young Lee (born 1957) #Malka Lee (1904-1976), Yiddish #Kelly Le Fave (born 1959) #David Lehman (born 1948) #Brad Leithauser (born 1953) #Lemon (born 1975), New York #Sue Lenier (born 1957) #Aya de Leon (born 1967), California #William Ellery Leonard (1876-1944), Wisconsin #Eleanor Lerman (born 1952), New York #Ben Lerner, (born 1979) #David Lerner (1951-1997), New York #Jimmy Lerner (born 1951) #Rika Lesser (born 1953) #Denise Levertov (1923-1997) #Jan Heller Levi (born 1954) #Dana Levin (born 1965) #Mark Levine (born 1965) #Philip Levine (born 1928) #Larry Levis (1946-1996) #D.A. Levy (1942-1968), Ohio #William Levy (born 1939) #Alonzo Lewis (1794-1861), Massachusetts #Janet Lewis (1899-1998) #J. Patrick Lewis (born 1942) Li-Ly ]] #Charles Lillard #Shirley Geok-lin Lim (born 1944) #Ada Limón (born 1976) #Tao Lin (born 1983) #Abraham Lincoln (1809-1865) #Frannie Lindsay (born 1949) #Sarah Lindsay #Vachel Lindsay (1879-1931) #Moira Linehan #Amon Liner (1940-1976), North Carolina #William James Linton (1812-1897), Connecticut #Sara Jane Lippincott (1823-1904), New York #Lawrence Lipton (1898-1975) #Timothy Liu (born 1965) #Henry Livingston, Jr. (1748-1828), New York #George Cabot Lodge (1873-1909) #Ron Loewinsohn (born 1937), California #John Logan (1923-1987) #William Logan (poet) (born 1950) #Frank Belknap Long (1901-1994), New York #James Longenbach #Henry Wadsworth Longfellow (1807-1882) #Phillip Lopate (born 1943) #Audre Lorde, (1934-1992) #Adrian C. Louis (born ca. 1947) #Dick Lourie (born 1937) #Samuel Loveman (1882-1976) #Denise Low (born 1949), Kansas #Amy Lowell (1874-1925) #James Russell Lowell (1819-1891), husband of Maria White Lowell #Maria White Lowell (1821-1853), wife of James Russell Lowell #Robert Lowell (1917-1977) #Walter Lowenfels (1897-1976) #Mina Loy (1882-1966) #Felipe Luciano (born 1947), New York #Sheryl Luna, Texas #Lydia Lunch (born 1959), New York #Deacon Lunchbox (1950-1992). Georgia #Masiela Lusha (born 1985) #Thomas Lux (born 1946) #William Whittingham Lyman, Jr. (1885-1983) #Henry Lyman #Thomas P. Lynch (born 1948) M Ma #Lewis MacAdams (born 1944) #Carlyle Ferren MacIntyre (1890-1967), California #Percy MacKaye (1875-1956) #Nathaniel Mackey (born 1947) #Archibald MacLeish (1892-1982) #Jackson Mac Low (1922-2004) #Naomi Long Madgett (born 1923) #Haki Madhubuti (born 1942) #John Gillespie Magee, Jr. (1922-1941) #Amit Majmudar, Ohio #Clarence Major (born 1936) #Gerard Malanga (born 1943), New York #Dora Malech (born 1981) #Taylor Mali (born 1965) #Frank Richard Maloney (1945-2009) #Tom Mandel (born 1942) #Sarah Manguso (born 1974) #Randall Mann (born 1972) #Maurice Manning (born 1966) #Djelloul Marbrook (born 1934) #Morton Marcus (1936-2009) #Joseph Moncure March (1899-1977) #Paul Mariani (born 1940) #Edwin Markham (1852-1940) #Don Marquis (1878-1937) #Jack Marshall (born 1936) #Camille Martin (born 1956), United States / Canada #Charles Martin (born 1942) #Dionisio D. Martinez (born 1956) #Paul Martinez Pompa #Cate Marvin (born 1969) #David Mason (born 1954) #Matt Mason (born 1968), Nebraska #Steve Mason (1940-2005) #Edgar Lee Masters (1868-1950) #Dan Masterson (born 1934) #Adrian Matejka (born 1971) #Harry Mathews (born 1930) #Cleopatra Mathis (born 1947) #Khaled Mattawa (born 1964) #Sebastian Matthews (born 1965) #William Matthews (1942-1997) #John Matthias (born 1941) #Kevin Max (born 1967) #Bernadette Mayer (born 1945) #Frances Mayes (born 1940?) Mc #Janet McAdams (born 1957) #Robert McAlmon (1895-1956) #Dick McBride (1928-2012) #Linda McCarriston #Jack McCarthy (1939-2013), Massachusetts #J.D. McClatchy (born 1945) #Michael McClure (born 1932), California #John Luckey McCreery (1835-1906) #Walt McDonald (born 1934) #Jill McDonough (born 1972) #Colleen J. McElroy (born 1935) #Michael McFee (born 1954), North Carolina #Bryant H. McGill (born 1969) #Phyllis McGinley (1905-1978) #James McGirt (1874-1930) #Karyna McGlynn (born 1977) #Mac McGovern (born 1950)(poet/author) #Michael McGovern (1848-1933), Ohio #Campbell McGrath #Thomas McGrath (1916–1990) #Heather McHugh (born 1948) #Claude McKay (1889-1948). Jamaica / United States, New York #Louis McKee (1951-2011), Pennsylvania #Irene McKinney (1939-2012), West Virginia #Rod McKuen (born 1933), #James McMichael (born 1939) #Mark McMorris (born 1960), Jamaica / United States #Wesley McNair (born 1941), Maine #Louise McNeill (1911-1993), West Virginia #Sandra McPherson (born 1943) #Joyelle McSweeney (born 1976) Me-Ml #Jane Mead (born 1958) #A.B. Meek (1814-1865), Alabama #Joshua Mehigan (born 1969) #David Meltzer #Herman Melville (born 1819-1891) #Samuel Menashe (1925-2011) #Adah Isaacs Menken (1835-1868) #Nancy Mercado (born 1959), New York #William Meredith (1919-2007) #Billy Merrell (born 1982) #Eve Merriam (1916-1992) #James Merrill (1926-1995) #Stuart Merrill (1863-1915) #Thomas Merton (1915-1968) #W.S. Merwin (born 1927) #Tom Meschery (born 1938) #Sarah Messer (born 1966) #Philip Metres (born 1970) #Henry Meyer (1840-1925), Pennsylvania Dutch #Robert Mezey (born 1935) #William Michaelian (born 1956) #Diane Middlebrook (1939-2007) #Lloyd Mifflin (1846-1921), Pennsylvania #Josephine Miles (1911-1985), California #Joseph Millar #Edna St. Vincent Millay (1892-1950) #Alice Duer Miller (1874-1942) #E. Ethelbert Miller (born 1950) #Jane Miller (born 1949) #Jen Miller (born 1972) #Joaquin Miller (1837-1913) #Leslie Adrienne Miller (born 1956) #May Miller (1899-1995) #Tim Miller (born 1979) #Vassar Miller (1924-1998), Texas #Meade Minnegerode (1887-1967) #Chelsey Minnis (born 1970) #Deborah A. Miranda (born 1961) #Gary Miranda #Judson Mitcham (born 1948), Georgia #John Kearsley Mitchell (1798-1858), Pennsylvania #Stephen Mitchell (born 1943) #Susan Mitchell (born 1944) #Ange Mlinko (born 1969) Mo-My #H.D. Moe (born 1937) #Anis Mojgani (born 1977) #N. Scott Momaday (born 1934) #Paul Monette (1945-1995) #Mong-Lan #Harriet Monroe (1860-1936), Illinois #Marion Montgomery (1925-2011), Georgia #José Montoya (born 1932), California #William Vaughn Moody (1869-1910) #Charles Leonard Moore (1854-1925), Pennsylvania #Clara Jessup Moore (1824-1889), Pennsylvania #Clement Clark Moore (1779-1863), New York #Daniel Moore (born 1940) #Jacqueline S. Moore (1926-2002) #Jessica Care Moore (born 1971) #Julia A. Moore (1847-1920), Michigan #Marianne Moore (1887-1972) #Richard O. Moore (born 1920) #Lizelia Moorer (fl. 1895-1907), South Carolina #Pat Mora (born 1942) #Barbara Moraff (born 1939), Vermont #Frederick Morgan (1922-2004), New York #Robert Morgan (born 1944), North Carolina #Robin Morgan (born 1941) #Christopher Morley (1890-1957) #Hilda Morley (1916-1998) #George Pope Morris (1802-1864), #Richard Morris #Tracie Morris #Jim Morrison (1943-1971) #Bradford Morrow (born 1951), New York #Elizabeth Cutter Morrow (1893-1955) #Samuel French Morse (1916-1985) #Valzhyna Mort (born 1981), Belarusian #Viggo Mortensen (born 1958) #Anna Moschovakis #Howard Moss (1922-1987), New York #Jeff Moss (1942-1998) #Stanley Moss (born 1925), New York #Thylias Moss (born 1954) #Louise Chandler Moulton (1835-1908) #Anna Cora Mowatt (1819-1870) #Jennifer Moxley (born 1964) #Lisel Mueller (born 1924) #Harryette Mullen (born 1953) #Charles Muñoz (born 1926) #Erin Murphy #Sheila Murphy (born 1951) #Timothy Murphy (born 1951), Minnesota #Joan Murray (born 1945) #Pauli Murray #Carol Muske-Dukes (born 1945) #Eileen Myles (born 1949) N #Vladimir Nabokov (1899-1977) #Ogden Nash (1902–1971) #Leonard E. Nathan (1924-2007), California #John Neal (1793-1876), Maine #John G. Neihardt (1881-1973), Nebraska #Joel Nelson (born 1945), Texas #Marilyn Nelson (born 1946), Connecticut #Howard Nemerov (1920–1991) #Arthur Nersesian (born 1958), New York #Kenn Nesbitt (born 1962) #F.A. Nettelbeck (1950-2011) #Richard Newman (born 1966), Missouri #New York School (20th century) #Aimee Nezhukumatathil (born 1974) #Hoa Nguyen (born 1967) #Lorine Niedecker (1903–1970), Wisconsin #John Frederick Nims (1913-1999) #Lucille M. Nixon (1908-1963) #Eric Nord (1919-1989), California #Jessica Nordell #Kathleen Norris (born 1947) #Harold Norse (1916-2009) #Charles North (born 1941), New York #Jessica Nelson North (1891-1988) #Jim Northrup (born 1943), Wisconsin #Harry Northup (born 1940) #Grace Fallow Norton (1876-1926) #Alice Notley (born 1945) #Idra Novey (born 1978) #Naomi Shihab Nye (born 1952) O #William Oandasan (1947-1992), California #Edward J. O'Brien (1890-1941) #Geoffrey O'Brien (born 1948), New York #Geoffrey G. O'Brien (born 1969) #Objectivist poets (20th century) #Ed Ochester (born 1939) #Blanche Oelrichs (1890-1950) #Ron Offen (1930-2010), Illinois #Frank O'Hara (1926–1966), New York #Sharon Olds (born 1942) #Mary Oliver (born 1935) #Tillie Olsen (1912-2007) #Alix Olson (born 1975) #Charles Olson (1910–1970) #Eugene O'Neill (1888-1953) #George Oppen (1908–1984), husband of Mary Oppen #Mary Oppen (1908–1990), wife of George Oppen #James Oppenheim (1882-1932) #Joel Oppenheimer (1930-1988), New York #Mary Rose O'Reilley, Minnesota #John Boyle O'Reilly (1844-1890), Massachusetts #Peter Oresick (born 1955), Pennsylvania #Steve Orlen (1942-2010) #Meghan O'Rourke (born 1946) #David Orr (born 1974) #Gregory Orr (born 1947) #Simon J. Ortiz (born 1941), New Mexico #Jacqueline Osherow (born 1956) #Jena Osman (born 1963) #Alicia Ostriker (born 1937) #Eliza A. Otis (1833-1904) Category:American poets United States Poet poets Category:Lists of poets P Pa-Pl #Robert Pack (born 1929) #Ron Padgett (born 1942) #Grace Paley (1922-2007) #Cheryl Pallant (born 1960) #Condé Benoist Pallen (1858-1929), Missouri #Michael Palmer (born 1943) #Eric Pankey (born 1959) #Suzanne Paola (born 1956) #Deborah Paredez, Texas #Jay Parini (born 1948) #Dorothy Parker (1893–1967), New York #Thomas William Parsons (1819-1892) #Lee Passarella (born 1949), Georgia #Linda Pastan (born 1932) #Kenneth Patchen (1911-1972) #Ricardo Pau-Llosa (born 1954), Florida #John Howard Payne (1791-1852), United States #Josephine Preston Peabody (1874-1922) #Richard Peabody #Molly Peacock (born 1947) #Harry Thurston Peck (1856-1914), New York #Bryan Penberthy (born 1976) #Rob Penny (1941-2003), Pennsylvania #James Gates Percival (1795-1856) #Eleanor Percy Lee #William Alexander Percy (1885-1942), Mississipps #Willie Perdomo #Peter Pereira (born 1959) #Sam Pereira (born 1949) #Bob Perelman #Lucia Perillo (born 1958) #Alice N. Persons (born 1952), Maine #Robert Peters #Carl Phillips (born 1959) #Wanda Phipps (born 1960), New York #Sarah Morgan Bryan Piatt (1836-1919) #Anthony Piccione (1939-2001), New York #Marge Piercy (born 1936) #John Pierpoint (1785-1866) #Josephine Pinckney (1895-1957), South Carolina #Edward Coote Pinkney (1802-1828), Maryland #Clarissa Pinkola Estés (born 1945) #Robert Pinsky (born 1940) #Nick Piombino (born 1942), New York #Vanessa Place (born 1968) #Sylvia Plath (1932-1963) #Ann Plato, Connecticut #Stanley Plumly (born 1939) #Sterling D. Plumpp (born 1940) Po-Pr #John Poch (born 1966) #Edgar Allan Poe (1809-1849) #Robert Polito (born 1951) #Katha Pollitt (born 1949) #Ralph Pomeroy (1926-1999) #Paul Martinez Pompa #Marie Ponsot (born 1921) #Aaron Poochigian (born 1973) #Carol Potter #Charles Potts (1943) #A. Poulin, Jr. (1938-1996), New York #Ezra Pound (1885-1972) #D.A. Powell (born 1963) #Kevin Powell (born 1966) #Julien de Lallande Poydras (1746-1824), Louisiana, French #Minnie Bruce Pratt (born 1946) #Jack Prelutsky (born 1940) #Elizabeth Prentiss (1818-1878) #Reynolds Price (1933-2011), North Carolina #V.B. Price (born 1940) #Frederic Prokosch #Kevin Prufer (born 1969) #Wyatt Prunty (born 1947) Q #George Quasha (born 1942) R Ra-Ri #Sun Ra (1914-1993) #Lawrence Raab (born 1946). Massachusetts #Anna Rabinowitz #Kevin Rabas #Burton Raffel #Sam Ragan (1915-1996), North Carolina #Dachine Rainer (1921-2000) #Carl Rakosi (1903-2004) #Bin Ramke (born 1947) #Lee Ranaldo (born 1956) #Dudley Randall (1914-2000) #James Ryder Randall (1839-1908) #Julia Randall (1924-2005) #Claudia Rankine (born 1963) #John Crowe Ransom (1888–1974), Tennessee #Sadi Ranson (born 1966) #Barbara Ras (born 1949) #Ron Rash (born 1953), South Carolina #Stephen Ratcliffe (born 1948), California #Chelsea Rathburn (born 1975) #Linda Ravenswood #David Ray (born 1932) #Thomas Buchanan Read (1822-1872) #Janice Rebibo, Hebrew #Liam Rector (1949-2007) #Spencer Reece (born 1963) #Ishmael Reed (born 1938) #John Reed (1887-1920) #Lou Reed (born 1942) #Lizette Woodworth Reese (1856-1935), Maryland #Pam Rehm (born 1967) #Naomi Replansky (born 1918), New York #Paul Reps (1895-1990) #Joan Retallack (born 1941) #Carter Revard (born 1931) #Donald Revell (born 1954) #Eben E. Rexford (1848-1916), Wisconsin #Kenneth Rexroth (1905-1982) #Barbara Jane Reyes (born 1971) #Charles Reznikoff (1894-1976) #William Henry Rhodes (1822-1876) #René Ricard (born 1946) #Cale Young Rice (1872-1943), Kentucky #Stan Rice (1942-2002) #Adrienne Rich (born 1929) #Beah Richards (1920-2000) #Laura E. Richards (1850-1943), Maine #Monica Richards (born 1965) #James Richardson (born 1950) #Lola Ridge (1873-1941) #Laura Riding (1901-1991) #James Whitcomb Riley (1849-1916) #Alberto Ríos (born 1952) #Jessie B. Rittenhouse (1869-1948) #David Rivard (born 1953) #Tomás Rivera (1935-1984) #Amélie Rives (1863-1945), Virginia Ro-Ry #Ed Roberson (born 1939) #Elizabeth Madox Roberts (1881-1941), Kentucky #James J. Roberts (born 1947) #Howard W. Robertson (born 1947), Oregon #Edwin Arlington Robinson (1869-1935) #Kit Robinson (born 1949) #David Roderick (born 1970) #Carolyn M. Rodgers (1940-2010), Illinois #Edouard Roditi (1910-1992) #Luis J. Rodriguez (born 1954) #Theodore Roethke (1908-1963) #Pattiann Rogers (born 1940) #Matthew Rohrer (born 1970) #Henry Rollins (born 1961) #David Romtvedt, Wyoming #Martha Ronk (born 1940), California #Kathleen Rooney #William Pitt Root (born 1941) #Lee Ann Roripaugh? (born 1965) #Wendy Rose (born 1948) #Raymond Roseliep #Franklin Rosemont (born 1943) #Liz Rosenberg (born 1955) #J. Allyn Rosser #Jerome Rothenberg (born 1931) #Michael Rothenberg #Thomas Rowley (1721-1796), Vermont #Gibbons Ruark (born 1941), North Carolina #Mark Rudman (born 1948) #Mary Ruefle (born 1952) #Muriel Rukeyser (1913-1980) #Nipsey Russell (1918-2005) #Archibald Rutledge (1883-1973), South Carolina #Vern Rutsala (born 1934), Oregon #Carl Hancock Rux, New York #Abram Ryan (1838-1886) #Kay Ryan (born 1945) #Michael Ryan (born 1946) S Sa-Sc #Peter Sacks (born 1950) #Ira Sadoff (born 1945) #Benjamin Alire Sáenz (born 1954) #David St. John (born 1949) #Primus St. John (born 1939) #Michael Salinger (born 1962), Ohio #Ralph Salisbury (born 1924) #Mary Jo Salter (born 1954) #Benjamin Saltman (1927–1999) #Francis Saltus Saltus (1849-1889), New York #Sonia Sanchez (born 1934) #Carl Sandburg (1878–1967) #Ed Sanders (born 1939) #Robert C. Sands (1799-1832), New York #Margaret Sangster (1838-1912), New York #George Santayana (1863-1952) #Lew Sarett (1888-1954) #Epes Sargent (1813-1880)., Massachusetts #Aram Saroyan (born 1943) #Stephen Sartarelli (born 1954) #May Sarton (1912-1995) #Minot Judson Savage (1841-1918), father of Philip Henry Savage #Philip Henry Savage (1868-1899), Massachusetts, son of Minot Judson Savage #Jeannine Savard (born 1950) #John Godfrey Saxe #Leslie Scalapino (1947-2010) #Maxine Scates (born 1949) #Gitl Schaechter-Viswanath (born 1958), New York, Yiddish #Andrew Schelling (born 1953) #Peter Schjeldahl (born 1942), New York. #Michael Schmidt (born 1947), England #Dennis Schmitz (born 1937), California #Gjertrud Schnackenberg (born 1953) #Dan Schneider (born 1965) #Pat Schneider (born 1934) #Steven Schneider #Jane Johnston Schoolcraft (1800–1842), Michigan #Philip Schultz (born 1945), New York #Susan Polis Schutz (born 1944) #James Schuyler (1923–1991), New York #Delmore Schwartz (1913–1966) #Lloyd Schwartz (born 1941) #Patricia Roth Schwartz (born 1946) #Ruth L. Schwartz (born 1962) #Armand Schwerner (1927-1999), New York #Winfield Townley Scott (1910-1968) #James Scully (born 1937) Se-Si #Edmund Hamilton Sears (1810-1876) #Peter Seaton (1942 – 2010), New York #Alan Seeger (1888-1916) #Tim Seibles (born 1955) #Frederick Seidel (born 1936) #Hugh Seidman (born 1940) #Rebecca Seiferle (born 1951) #Martha Serpas (born 1965) #Nina Serrano (born 1934), California #Vijay Seshadri (born 1954) #Dr. Seuss (1904-1991) #Anne Sexton (1928–1974) #Tom Sexton (born 1940), Alaska #Ntozake Shange (born 1948) #Ravi Shankar (born 1975) #Alan Shapiro (born 1952) #David Shapiro (born 1947) #Harvey Shapiro (1924-2013), New York #Karl Shapiro (1913–2000) #G.S. Sharat Chandra (1935-2000) #Brenda Shaughnessy (born 1970) #Scott Shaw #Laurie Sheck #Julie Sheehan #Reginald Shepherd (1963-2008) #Jason Shinder (1955-2008) #Evie Shockley #Jane Shore (born 1947) #Aaron Shurin (born 1947) #Eli Siegel (1902-1978) #Robert Siegel (born 1939) #Cedar Sigo (born 1978), Washington #Lydia Sigourney (1791-1865), Connecticut #Eleni Sikélianòs (born 1991) #Richard Siken (born 1967) #Leslie Marmon Silko (born 1948) #Edward Rowland Sill (1841-1887) #Ron Silliman (born 1946) #Murray Silverstein (born 1943) #Shel Silverstein (1930–1999) #Charles Simic (born 1938) #Jim Simmerman (1952-2006), Arizona #William Gilmore Simms (1806-1870), South Carolina #Marge Simon (born 1942) #Louis Simpson (born 1923) #John Sinclair (born 1941), Michigan #Marilyn Singer (born 1948) #Hal Sirowitz (born 1949), New York Sk-Sp #Judith Skillman (born 1954) #Myra Sklarew (born 1934), Maryland #Floyd Skloot (born 1947) #Ed Skoog (born 1971) #David R. Slavitt (born 1935) #Tom Sleigh (born 1953) #Arabella Eugenia Smith (1844-1916) #Bruce Smith (born 1946) #Charlie Smith (born 1947), Georgia #Clark Ashton Smith (1893-1961), California #Dave Smith (born 1942) #Edwin E. Smith (born 1968) #Elbert H. Smith #Elizabeth Oakes Smith (1806-1893), New York #Langdon Smith (1858-1908) #Marc Kelly Smith (born 1949), Illinois #Margaret D. Smith (born 1958) #Patricia Smith (born 1955) #Patti Smith (born 1946) #R.T. Smith (born 1947) #Rod Smith (born 1962) #Rolland G. Smith, New York #Tracy K. Smith (born 1972) #Welton Smith (1940-2006) #William Jay Smith (born 1918) #Paul Smyth (1944-2006) #Ann Snodgrass #W.D. Snodgrass (1926-2009) #Edward Snow #Eliza R. Snow (1804-1887), Utah #Craig Snyder #Gary Snyder (born 1930) #Laurel Snyder #Gustaf Sobin (1935-2005), France #Roberto Solis (born 1945) #Cathy Song (born 1955) #Gilbert Sorrentino (1929-2006) #Gary Soto (born 1952) #Lisa Russ Spaar #Juliana Spahr (born 1966) #John Spaulding #Herman Spector (1905-1959), New York #A.B. Spellman (born 1935) #Anne Spencer (1882–1975) #Theodore Spencer (1902-1949) #Jack Spicer (1925-1965), California #Harriet Prescott Spofford (1835-1891), Massachusetts #Henry Sandford Spofford (1845-1868), New York #Jane Springer St-Sz #Kim Stafford (born 1949), Oregon, son of William Stafford #William Stafford (1914–1993), Kansas, father of Kim Stafford #A.E. Stallings (born 1968) #Ann Stanford (1916–1987) #Frank Stanford (1948–1978) #Frank L. Stanton (1857-1927), Georgia #Henry T. Stanton (1834-1899), Kentucky #Joseph Stanton (born 1949) #George Starbuck (1831-1996) #William Force Stead (1884-1967) #Edmund Clarence Stedman (1833-1908), son of Elizabeth Clementine Stedman #Elizabeth Clementine Stedman (1810-1889), mother of Edmund Clarence Stedman #Timothy Steele (born 1948) #Gertrude Stein (1874–1946) #Edward Steinhardt (born 1961), Missouri #Mattie Stepanek (1990-2004) #George Sterling (1869-1926) #Gerald Stern (born 1925) #Augusta Emma Stetson (1842–1928) #C.J. Stevens (born 1927) #James Thomas Stevens (born 1966) #Wallace Stevens (1880–1955), Connecticut #Anne Stevenson (born 1933), England / America #Susan Stewart (born 1952) #Trumbull Stickney (1874-1904) #John Stigall (1951-2009) #James Still (1906-2001), Kentucky #Charles Warren Stoddard (1843-1909), California #Elizabeth Stoddard (1823-1902), New York #Richard Henry Stoddard (1825-1903), New York #Donna J. Stone (1933–1994) #Ruth Stone (born 1915) #William Wetmore Story (1819-1895), United States / Italy #Adrien Stoutenburg (1916-1982) #Harriet Beecher Stowe (1811-1896), Connecticut #Mark Strand (born 1934) #Peter Streckfus (born 1969) #Stephanie Strickland (born 1942) #Marion Strobel (1895-1967), Illinois #Joseph Stroud (born 1943) #Lucien Stryk (born 1924) #Jesse Stuart (1907-1984), Kentucky #Michael Sturdy (born 1969) #Virgil Suárez (born 1962), Florida #A.M. Sullivan (1896–1980) #Sekou Sundiata (1948-2007), New York #Joyce Sutphen (born 1949), Minnesota #Barton Sutter (born 1949), Minnesota #Mary Swander (born 1950), Iowa #Thomas Burnett Swann (1928-1976) #John Swanwick (1740-1798), Pennsylvania #Robert Sward (born 1933), Canada / United States #Cole Swensen (born 1955) #Karen Swenson (born 1936) #May Swenson (1913–1989) #Arthur Sze (born 1950) #Larissa Szporluk (born 1967) #Mary Szybist (born 1970) #Stacy Szymaszek (born 1969) T Ta-Th #John Banister Tabb (1845-1909), Maryland #Eileen Tabios (born 1960) #Genevieve Taggard (1894-1948) #John Taggart (born 1942) #Amber Tamblyn (born 1983) #Dorothea Tanning (1910-2012) #Luci Tapahonso (born 1953) #Anne Tardos #Nathaniel Tarn (born 1928), England / United States #Allen Tate (1899-1979) #James Tate (born 1943) #Bayard Taylor (1825-1878) #Bert Leston Taylor (1866-1921), Illinois #Edward Taylor (1645-1729), Massachusetts #Edward Robeson Taylor (1838-1923) #Eleanor Ross Taylor (1920-2011) #Henry S. Taylor (born 1942) #Marilyn Taylor, Wisconsin #Michelle Tea (born 1971), California #Brian Teare (born 1974) #Sara Teasdale (1884-1933) #Michael Teig (born 1968) #Robbie Q. Telfer (born 1980), Illinois #Todd Temkin (born 1964), United States / Chile #Elaine Terranova (born 1939) #Maria Terrone (born 1951), New York #Lucy Terry (1730-1821), Massachusetts #Steve Tesich (1942-1996) #Celia Thaxter (1835-1894), New Hampshire #Ernest Thayer (1863-1940) #Scofield Thayer (1889-1982) #William Roscoe Thayer (1859-1923) #Edith M. Thomas (1854-1925) #Lewis Thomas (1913-1993) #Lorenzo Thomas (1944-2005) #Clara Ann Thompson (1869-1949), Ohio #Dunstan Thompson (1918-1975), United States / England #Maurice Thompson (1844-1901), Indiana #William Irwin Thompson (born 1938) #Henry David Thoreau (1817-1862) Ti-Ty #Richard L. Tierney (born 1936) #Eunice Tietjens (1884-1944) #Richard Tillinghast (born 1940) #Henry Timrod (1828-1867) #Allison Titus #Melvin B. Tolson (1898-1966) #Stephen Tomajczyk (born 1960) #Lee Tonouchi (born circa 1972), Hawaii #Jean Toomer (1894-1967) #Ridgely Torrence (1874-1950) #Rodney Torreson (born 1951), Michigan #Rodrigo Toscano #Nick Tosches (born 1949) #Tony Tost (born 1975) #Cecil Touchon (born 1956) #Bill Tremblay (born 1940) #Natasha Trethewey (born 1966) #David Trinidad (born 1953) #Quincy Troupe (born 1939) #John Trumbull (1750-1831), Connecticut #David Tucker #Frederick Goddard Tuckerman (1821-1873), Massachusetts #Lewis Turco (born 1934) #Brian Turner (born 1967) #Genya Turovskaya (born 1973), New York #Mark Twain (1835-1910) #Chase Twichell (born 1950) #E. Donald Two-Rivers (1945-2008), Illinois #Michael Tyrell (born 1974), New York U #David Unger (born 1950) #Jean Starr Untermeyer (1886-1970), wife of Louis Untermeyer #Louis Untermeyer (1885–1977), husband of Jean Starr Untermeyer #John Updike (1932-2009) #Charles Upton (born 1948) #Luís Alberto Urrea (born 1955) #Amy Uyematsu (born 1947) V #Catherynne M. Valente (born 1979) #Jean Valentine (born 1934), New York #Sheldon Vanauken (1914-1996) #Cor van den Heuvel (born 1931) #Mark Van Doren (1894-1972) #Mona Van Duyn (1921-2004) #Henry Van Dyke (1852-1933) #Reetika Vazirani (1962–2003) #Janine Pommy Vega (1942-2010) #Jones Very (1813-1880) #George Sylvester Viereck (1884-1962) #Peter Viereck (1916-2006) #Paul Violi (1944-2011) #Nick Virgilio (1928-1989), New Jersey #Gerald Vizenor (born 1934) #Ellen Bryant Voigt (born 1943) #Karen Volkman (born 1967) #Judith Vollmer (born 1951) W Wa #Catherine Wagner (born 1969) #David Wagoner (born 1926), Washington #Buddy Wakefield (born 1974) #Diane Wakoski (born 1937) #Diane Wald, Massachusetts #Alfred Islay Walden (1847-1884) #Anne Waldman (born 1945) #Liz Waldner #G.C. Waldrep (born 1968) #Keith Waldrop (born 1932) #Rosmarie Waldrop (born 1935) #Alice Walker (born 1944) #Jeanne Murray Walker (born 1944) #Margaret Walker (1915-1998) #Ronald Wallace (born 1945), Wisconsin #Martin Walls (born 1970), England / United States, New York #Clarence A. Walworth (1820-1900) #Connie Wanek, (born 1952) #BJ Ward (born 1967), New Jersey #Diane Ward (born 1956) #Catherine Ann Warfield (1816-1877) #Emily Warn. Washington #Robert Penn Warren (1905-1989) #Rosanna Warren (born 1953) #David Atwood Wasson (1823-1887) #Michael Waters (born 1949) #William Jon Watkins (born 1942) #Bob Watt (1925-2012), Wisconsin #Barrett Watten (born 1948) #April Halprin Wayland (born 1954) We-Wh #Afaa M. Weaver (born 1951) #Charles Harper Webb #Jim Webb (born 1945), Kentucky #Rebecca Wee #Bruce Weigl (born 1949) #Eliot Weinberger (born 1949), New York #Hannah Weiner (1928-1997) #Joshua Weiner #Theodore Weiss (1916-2003), New Jersey #Don Welch (born 1939), Nebraska #James Welch (1940-2003), Montana #Lew Welch (1926-1971?) #Marjorie Welish (born 1944) #Carolyn Wells (1862-1942) #Joe Wenderoth (born 1966) #Paul West (born 1930), England / United States #Rachel Wetzsteon (1967-2009), New York #Philip Whalen (1923-2002), California #Mark Whalon (1886-1956), Vermont #Edith Wharton (1862-1937) #John Wheatcroft (born 1925), Pennsylvania #Phillis Wheatley (1753-1784), Massachusetts #Susan Wheeler (born 1955) #John Hall Wheelock (1886-1978) #John Wheelwright (1897-1940) #E.B. White (1899-1985) #Edward Lucas White (1866-1934), Maryland #Hervey White (1866-1944) #Gary J. Whitehead (born 1965), New Jersey #Ruth Whitman (1922-1999) #Sarah Helen Whitman (1803-1878), Rhode Island #Walt Whitman (1819–1892) #Adeline Dutton Train Whitney (1824-1906), Massachusetts #Reed Whittemore (1919-2012) #John Greenleaf Whittier (1807-1892) Wi-Wy #Margaret Widdemer (1884-1978) #John Wieners (1934-2002) #Dara Wier (born 1949) #Anne Pierson Wiese (born 1964) #Richard Wilbur (born 1921) #Carlos Wilcox (1794-1827) #Ella Wheeler Wilcox (1850-1919) #Richard Henry Wilde (1789-1843) #Amos N. Wilder (1895-1983) #Charlotte Wilder (1898-1980) #Nancy Willard (born 1936) #Charles Willeford (1919-1988) #C.K. Williams (born 1936) #Jonathan Williams (1929-2008), North Carolina #Miller Williams (born 1930), Arkansas #Oscar Williams (1900-1964) #Paul O. Williams (1935-2009) #Philip Lee Williams (born 1950), Georgia #Sarah Williams #Saul Williams (born 1972) #Tennessee Williams (1911-1983) #William Carlos Williams (1883-1963), New Jersey #Greg Williamson (born 1964) #Elizabeth Willis (born 1961) #Nathaniel Parker Willis #Eleanor Wilner, (born 1937) #Edmund Wilson (1893-1972) #Emily Wilson (born 1968) #Peter Lamborn Wilson (born 1945) #Christian Wiman, (born 1966) #Anne Winters #Yvor Winters (1900-1968) #Sam Witt (born 1970) #Warren Woessner (born 1944) #Larry Woiwode (born 1941), North Dakota #David Wojahn (born 1953) #Rebecca Wolff (born 1967) #John Barton Wolgamot #Sholeh Wolpé (born 1962) #Terry Wolverton (born 1954) #Nellie Wong (born 1934), California #Susan Wood (born 1946) #George E. Woodberry (1852-1930) #E.A. Woodward (born 1858), Ohio #Samuel Woodworth (1784-1832) #Gamel Woolsey (1895-1968) #Bryan Thao Worra (born 1973) #Patience Worth #C.D. Wright, (born 1949) #Charles Wright (born 1935) #Franz Wright (born 1953) #James Wright (1927–1980) #Jay Wright (born 1935) #Kirby Wright (born 1955), Hawai'i #Richard Wright (1908–1960) #Robert Wrigley (born 1951) #Mark Wunderlich (born 1968) #John Allan Wyeth (1894-1981) #Elinor Wylie (1885-1928) X #Emanuel Xavier (born 1971) Y #Mitsuye Yamada (born 1923) #Lois-Ann Yamanaka (born 1961) #Leo Yankevich #John Yau (born 1950) #Stephen Yenser (born 1941) #David Yezzi (born 1966) #Jane Yolen (born 1939) #Jake Adam York (1972-2012) #Monica Youn (born 1971) #Al Young (born 1939) #C. Dale Young (born 1969) #David Young (born 1936) #Dean Young (born 1955) #Kevin Young (born 1970) #Ray Young Bear (born 1950) Z #Matthew Zapruder (born 1967) #Cynthia Zarin (born 1959) #Marya Zaturenska (1902-1982) #Bill Zavatsky (born 1943) #Andrew Zawacki (born 1972) #Ofelia Zepeda (born 1952), Arizona #Calvin Ziegler (1854-1930) #Joaquin Zihuatanejo #Paul Zimmer (born 1934) #Paul Edwin Zimmer (1943-1997) #Rachel Zucker (born 1971), New York #Louis Zukofsky (1904-1978) #Martha Zweig See also *American poetry *List of English language poets *List of years in poetry *Academy of American Poets *List of Jewish American poets Category:American poets United States Poet poets Category:Lists of poets